Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: A New Enemy
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: After dethroning Rago. Kiara took her place as the rightful Queen of Aurum. But after two years, mysteries appears, tearing the peace in Aurum into bits. Join the Black Roses and Phantom Thieves, when they are facing a bigger threat then Rago could ever be. (Sequel to Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne) Rated T for a Reason
1. Mission Failed!

_Dark Shadows98 (Shadow): Ladies and Gentleman, Authors and Authoresses, Readers..._

Kiara: Just get Going!

Cole: Jeez, Kia excited already?

Kiara: Shut up

_Shadow:...okay. Anyways_

_Flame Productions proudly presents:_

**_Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: A New Enemy_**

_And here the Lady behind the Idea...Flame!_

Me: Sup people? Thank you! For all the support you gave me during the first Story of PT&BR. And i'm really excited to write this. So, like always I don't own anything besides my OCs and the Idea.

Shadow: Here are the OCs for this Story:

Kiara, Rose and Kyle (owned by Flame)

Ninel (owned by Graceful Amaryllis)

Nadia (owned by Random. Swift. 13)

Crystal (owned by babybluestar)

Cole (owned by nellabean)

Alec (owned by Fallenbey)

Keo (owned by PineScar)

Kage (owned by shadowssj12)

Taiyoo (owned by Song Of Hope)

Gin (owned by Tiger demon of light)

Kuri (owned by oxCuteKataraox)

Elizabeth (owned by Chained Princess)

Elyana (owned by LunarStarEclipse)

Me: So i hope you like it and please Read, Review and most of all Enjoy.

* * *

It was Midnight in Aurum. Everything fell in silent, as the winds blew through the trees. A shadow-like figure ran through the Woods of Courage, heading for the place near it. The Queens Castle! The Figure ran up to the highest Tower and took out a bow and arrow with a rope attached to it. The Figure aimed for the window 10ft below the tower roof. He then listened carefully, if someone woke up. As he was sure that no one was awake, he began to climb up the tower. It seemed to be like an hour until he reached the window. The figure carefully climb in and found himself standing in a huge room. In the center of the room was a bed, where you could hear someone sleeping peacefully. The figure brought out a knife and slowly walked to the sleeping figure. It was too dark, to recognized who it was, but the intruder seemed to know who he was looking for.

"Have a peaceful sleep in forever, Queen Kiara" he chuckled as he raised the knife ready to stab it in the person. Suddenly, he froze as a sharp, cold metal poked him on his neck.

"Didn't your mother told you not to disturb a Lady, when she's sleeping" a voice growled. The stranger slowly turned around and was facing cold, heartless black eyes.

"You can't live forever, your highness" said the figure, trying not to show fear by the pair of black eyes, that seemed to be looking deep into people's soul.

"I know. But my time isn't up yet" the figure said. After a moment of glaring at each other the Intruder charged at the figure, causing it to step backwards near the window. It was a female. Not older than 18. She had black hair that reaches to her chest with red highlights in them. Her black eyes never leaving the Intruder, following his movements. She was wearing a red tanktop and black shorts.

"You are pathetic and can't even defend yourself" he scoffed as he aimed his knife at her. But the girl just dodge it with ease. She swept her leg under the Intruder, causing him to fall on his back.

"How's that for defending myself?" she smirked. In that moment the girl who was pretending to be the queen ran to the intruder, pointing her sword at him.

"In the name of Queen Kiara, you are under arrest" she said with authority in her voice. Then the door burst open as two boys came running in. One had forest-green hair, the other had black hair with yellow highlights.

"Kiara" the greenette yelled running to the black-haired girl.

"Ninel, are you okay!" asked the black-haired guy, as he put some hand cuffs on the intruder.

"I'm fine Da Shan" the girl known as Ninel said. After making sure that the girl known as Kiara was okay, the greenette glared at the intruder.

"I would love to kill you. But sadly we still need you" the greenette said as he punch the guy out cold.

"Nice one Kyoya" Kiara complimented. The boy known as Kyoya smiled back and help his comrade lift up the intruder and carried him out of the Queens room. Kiara sighed as she walked out into her balcony, where she had the perfect view over Aurum.

"Kiara are you okay?" Ninel asked, unsure what to do. The a year younger girl sighed and looked up to the full moon.

"This was the sixth time in happened in this month" Kiara said and thought for a while.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ninel.

"Call the others for a meeting. I want to know what is going on here" Kiara said. Ninel nodded and left, leaving the queen in her thoughts...

* * *

Me: Et Voila! I really hope you liked the first chapter, so please tell me what you think. I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Until then, bye.


	2. Palladia?

Me: Hey and welcome to another chapter of PT&BR: A new enemy. First i would also like you to know that i won't be able to update daily. Only Wednesdays and Weekends.

Ninel: Okay so that's what you need to know so Flame doesn't own anything but the Idea ad her OCs.

Taiyoo: Please R&R

* * *

**At the Meeting room, Ninel's pov:**

I was waiting with the others for Kiara to come. We have all changed a bit since Kiara became Queen. Taiyoo was now 16. Her hair's been cut since then. Her braid only goes down to about her knees, but it's still rather long, and kept in the same style. She's also a couple of inches taller (but now she's shorter than Zeo, rather than the same height) as well as more developed.

Kuri was 17 now. Her Hair color is still black with red highlights on the back of her hair. Her bangs is clipped on the top of her head with 2 red pins crossed together. She's 5'4 in height and has a slim figure.

Crystal was also 17 and her chest-length hazel hair was slight curly at the end.

Elyana was now 13 and the only difference about her is that her hair is now hip-length and is mostly down except for two braids on either side of her head that forms a large loop.

Liz (Elizabeth) was now 19 and her hair is slightly shorter now and has black streaks. She keeps it free most of the time but when she works she keeps it in a braid with a few bangs on the left side. Her eyes which were really dark are more bluish now and her pale skin became slightly tanned and she is taller now. She has a tattoo with Julian's name on her neck which is hidden by hair and another in her wrist which says "Never give up" in black curved writing. She also has two lip piercings.

Nadia was also 19 and her ocean colored hair had turned midnight blue and it was straight, not wavy anymore. Her icy blue eyes still remained and so as her pale skin

Cole was now 18. He had a bit of a growth spurt since, by 18, he's growing into a man but he still looks plenty the same.

I'm 19 now. I have now shoulder length vermilion colored hair that i would always keep loose and wavy. My skin is now a pale honey tan like color at most. There is also a lily tattoo on my back which nobody knows why i got it.

The only ones that haven't change much are the Phantom Thieves, Kiara and Gin.

Suddenly the door opened and Kiara walked in followed by Kyoya and DaShan. They didn't seem to be happy.

"What's wrong?" i asked DaShan as he took his seat next to me.

"The Guy who wanted to kill Kiara, killed himself" DaShan whispered. But before i could say anything Kiara spoke.

"As you all know this is the sixth time something like this happened and the only clue we have is this" Kiara said as she threw an arrow on the table. I looked at it. It wasn't from our woods since the trees were golden-brown not dark-brown.

"Hey isn't that wood from the Kingdom of Palladia" said Zeo as he looked closer at the wood.

"Palladia isn't that south-west of Aurum?" asked Yuu.

"Palladia, never heard of it" Gin shrugged.

"It's also called the Queens Kingdom, since it was always ruled by a Queen" Tsubasa stated.

"I don't really care about those history stuff right now. I just want to know who is up to kill me" Kiara shouted angrily. Everyone fell in silent.

"Kiara, please calm down." Crystal said "It's good to know that everyone in Aurum are still loyal to you"

"Crystal's right, Kia. We just have to go to Palladia, find the one responsible and take him or her down" Nadia said.

"And how do you want to do that?" asked Alec "We just can't barge into Palladia and asked everyone, if he or she want's Kiara dead"

"Alec's got a point" Keo said.

"Argh...this is no use." Kiara said angrily and stormed off.

"Kiara!" Kyoya yelled after her but the Queen of Aurum was already gone.

**Kiara's pov:**

I ran, ignoring Kyoya's yelling and ran into the Guardian where the Graves of the fallen Phantom Thieves and Black Roses were.

"Why do i have the feeling i'm doing everything wrong, in the moment" i said looking down at Rex grave.

"But you aren't. You are Queen of Aurum, yes. But you're only 18. No one expect you to be the best, you'll get wiser the older you get. Just believe in yourself Kiara. You were meant to do great things" a voice said.

"Funny Cole, really funny" i smirked.

"One of my specialties" Cole said climbing down from a tree.

**In Palladia:**

"So another one failing to kill Kiara" said a demon-like female voice.

"Your Highness, Rosella is ready for her mission" said a servant as a Girl around 18 stepped forward.

"Are you sure Princess Rosella?" asked the voice, looking at the girl with strict brown eyes.

"Yes, Mother. I'm ready!" the girl, known as Rosella bowed.

"Then go and make sure you don't fail" the Queen of Palladia said. Rosella nodded and left. Once she was gone another figure came out of the shadows.

"Mother, are you sure, she would manage her task?" the figure asked.

"Don't worry my son. Have faith in your Sister" the voice chuckled evilly...

* * *

Me: Okay another chapter done. I really hope i didn't bore you to death. Please tell me what you think and i'll see ya on Saturday.


	3. Rose!

Me: I'm back. Sorry for making you wait, but here is chapter 3 of PT&BR: A new Enemy

Madoka: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea

Tsubasa: R&R

* * *

**Elyana's** **pov:**

I was walking around town, thinking about the times, when i was still a thieve. Now i wouldn't have to steal anymore to get what i need. Aurum has changed since Kiara became queen. It was more peaceful and the people were friendlier.

"Hello Elyana" said Casey, the baker's daughter.

"Hey Casey" i waved as i walked past her.

"Good day, Lady Elyana" bowed a few guards. I smiled a them, but kept walking.

"Hey Elyana!" shouted i voice behind me. I turned around and saw Yuu running towards me, followed by Tsubasa, Gin, Kuri and Ryuga.

"Hey Guys" i smiled at them.

"Where are you going, Elya?" asked Gin.

"I'm going to the old BR Headquarters. The Black Roses, wouldn't survive without me" i answered.

"Oh" Kuri replied, while Gin nodded, understanding how much those Roses meant to me.

"We're going to the town's Library. Trying to find more about "Palladia" Yuu said.

"Well good luck guys" i replied as i walked through the golden Gates, entering "The Woods of Courage".

I was near our old Headquarters, as i heard someone scream. I ran to the direction and saw an old woman defending herself against five bandits. My blood began to boil in Anger. _Cowards!_

"Hey" i yelled at them, while pulling out my sword "Try fighting like real Man and not cowards" The five looked at me with aggressive looking eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Elyana" smirked one of them, pulling out five knifes. The bandit aimed it at her, but i dodge it barely missing my shoulder.

"Have it your way" Elyana growled getting angrier. I swung her sword at the Bandits head, but he blocked it with his own. It was a five against one fight.

******Ten minutes Later:**

Elyana tried her best dodging the attacks of the Bandits. The dark-brunette knew she didn't stand it with five grown up bandits, but she also knew she wouldn't be part of the Queen's Warriors if she didn't knew how to fight. Suddenly two of the Bandits sunk to the ground, blood flowing out of their backs. The other three looked at their dead comrades with shock.

"It isn't really fair with five against one, isn't it" a voice chuckled.

"Show yourself!" demanded the leader of the Bandits. The 13-year old warrior looked around and saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Don't have to be so demanding" the figure said and Elyana recognized, that it was a girl by the age of 18. She had golden-brown shoulderlenth wavy hair, tied into a side ponytail and beautiful bright chestnut-brown eyes. Somehow she had the same fierce and proud expression as Kiara.

"You'll pay for that, girly" the bandit growled as he charged at her. The girl chuckled, while grabbing the man by the arm, swinging him around. The man groaned in pain as he hit a tree.

"Anyone else?" the golden-brunette said while looking at the other two. They just looked at their leader in shock and ran away.

"Losers" the girl scoffed and turned her attention to Elyana "Hi, i'm Rose"

There was something in "Rose", Elyana didn't trust. But she shake the feeling off, reminding herself that the Girl just save her life.

"Thank you Rose. My name is Elyana" Elyana said politely.

"Elyana!" the dark-brunette heard someone yelling. Soon after that Cole appeared followed by Dynamis and Julian

"Oh hey Cole!" Elyana greeted.

"We heard you fighting" Julian said narrowing his eyes, as he saw Rose.

"Who is she?" asked Dynamis, keeping his guard.

"That's Rose. She helped me fight against some bandits" i explained quickly.

"Well, thanks Rose" Julian said nodding at the golden-brown haired girl.

"No problem" Rose replied, as she looked up at the sky, darkening. "Well i better find i place to stay for the night"

"You're not from here, right?" asked Dynamis

"No, i'm just traveling around the world" Rose replied.

"Why don't you come with us" Cole said.

"Thank you, but i don't think Queen Kiara would tolerate it" Rose said with a hint of venom, but the 3 warriors didn't notice.

"Kia would be glad to. After all you saved Elya's life" Cole insisted. Rose thought for a while and sighed.

"Alright!" she said.

"Okay, let's go before it's starts to rain" Julian said as a raindrop fell on his face. Dynamis walked ahead followed by Elyana. Cole walked next to Rose, while Julian followed them.

* * *

Me: Well that was chapter three. Sorry if it was crappy and short. Please tell me what ya think and i'll see ya next chapter.


	4. A Plan to sucess!

Me: Hey, well last time we met the mysterious Rose. But who is she really?

Rose: That's for me and Flame to know and for you guys to find out.

Me: Right you are, my friend. Anyways i don't own anything beside my OCs and the Idea.

Cole: R&R

* * *

**Rose' pov:**

I woke up by a sudden loud shatter of glass or something. In that moment i remembered what happen the day before. I chuckled and got dressed. Suddenly i heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah" i said and the black-haired boy from yesterday came in. I think his name is Cole.

"Good morning Rose" he said.

"Morning, Cole right?" i replied, earning a nod.

"Yeah, well i just wanted to tell you, that Breakfast is ready" he said with a charming smile, that would make any girl's heart melt. But just not mine.

"Alright" i nodded and followed him outside into the dining room. I have to admit Kiara does know how to decorate. Speaking of her, where is she?

"Umm...could you tell me where Queen Kiara is" i asked almost choking at the word "Queen", but luckily Cole didn't recognize it.

"She's probably with Da Shan, Ninel, Nadia and Chris in the library. And you don't have to always call Kia "Queen", she hates that." Cole answered, as he pointed at the huge wooden door. At that moment the door swung open and Kiara came out followed by a vermillion haired and a midnight blue haired girl.

"Oh hey Cole" Kiara said while nodding at me.

"So what have you guys found out?" Cole asked.

"Well, we did find out the Palladia isn't South-west of Aurum, but south of the "Great Warrior's Throne"" Nadia answered the question.

"And that Palladia is the great source of the "White Diamond Lily" said Ninel, but more in her thoughts.

"Palladia isn't even the real name of that Kingdom. It was only named that ever since it was ruled by only a Queen" Chris said from the library

"What's the Great Warrior's Throne?" i asked curiously, changing the subject.

"It's where all six Kingdom have their Central, basically a Battle Field" explained Da Shan "You could see Aurum as the north-petal of the flower, the other five petals stand for Dhrana(north-east), Pandora(north-west), Mortem(south-west), Palladia(south) and Romania(south-east)."

"Oh okay" Rose replied a bit confused.

"So know that we know where Palladia is. We're gonna have to investigate" Kiara smirked, pumped up for a little action.

"Kia, you're not going anywhere" said a male voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with fierce-looking sea-blue eyes.

"And why's that, Kyoya?" asked Kiara.

"Because Aurum, needs you here. You can't just go, leaving Aurum unguarded" Kyoya replied. Kiara thought for awhile.

"You're right. Damm it, i was looking forward to a little" Kiara said, slight disappointed.

"Don't worry, Kia. There would be more Adventures you could attend later" said Ninel comfortingly.

"Alright, Ninel! You, Da Shan, Taiyoo and Zeo are going" Kiara demanded. Da Shan and Zeo nodded, while Taiyoo's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Okay, enough of those business stuff, time for breakfast" Yuu exclaimed, while dragging Elyana to the dining room. The older warrior's chuckled in amusement.

"Rose are you coming?" i heard Cole asking.

"W-what? OH...yeah" i said nervously and followed Cole into the dining room. _Think about your goal, Rose! You can let yourself down!_

**After Breakfast with Ninel:**

The vermillion haired teen was in her room packing some stuff for her journey to Palladia. Still in her thoughts she didn't realize that a certain blue-eyed teen came in.

"Hey Ninel!" Elizabeth said, causing Ninel to jump up.

"Gosh, Liz! Don't scare me like that?" Ninel gasp.

"Sorry Miel" Elizabeth said "I just wanted to wish you good luck"

"Thanks" Ninel said while hugging her best friend.

"Something bothering you right?" Elizabeth stated her eyes showing concern.

"It's just about my Past, you know" Ninel confessed "I still want to know what happened at that night. The only thing i could remember was fire"

"Ninel, get a grip of yourself" Elizabeth said strict while looking into the vermillion haired girl's goldenrod eyes "You are a strong girl and something that happened in your past won't stop you from being, who you are, right?"

"No i guess not" Ninel thought out loud and brighten up a bit "Thanks Liz"

"Anytime" Elizabeth winked.

* * *

Me: I know it's a short chapter, but from now on i've decided to always write shorted chapters, to keep you guys guessing.

So what do you guys think,

What does Palladia has to do with Ninel's History?

And do you think Cole is started to develop feelings for Rose?

This and more, you'll find out in the next Chapter. Bye until then!


	5. Palladia's History part 1

Me: Hey i'm back and for all those who are reading "A Guardian's Halo", i'm in a writers' block on that story. So i won't update on that for the next few weeks. But for now, please enjoy the 5th chapter of Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: A New Enemy. I don't own anything besides my OCs

* * *

**Cole's pov:**

I was walking trough the corridors as i spotted the door leading to the Royal Graveyard Garden was open. I walked out and found Rose looking at the graves of the fallen Black Roses and Phantom Thieves. She was looking at the sunset, while singing.

_And you are so unforgettable and you make me feel like an angel  
Kissed by the sun  
Shining bright like the stars  
I won't forget all the days  
That you take my breath away, ooooh  
'Cause you are so unforgettable_

"Beautiful" i said.

"Huh?" she gasped, turning her beautiful chestnut-brown eyes to me.

"Your voice and the sunset" i replied "It remembers the times when i was only a thief, Rex and i would have tried to pick on a girl and laugh about getting slapped when we were looking at the sunset.

"Sounds romantic" Rose joked.

"He was like a brother to me" i answered lost in my thoughts.

"Where is he, now?" Rose asked.

"He died, during the battle with Rago" i answered remembering the scene. Suddenly i noticed Rose trembling.

"Rose?" i said.

"Don't worry about me, Cole. It's a bit cold, that's all" Rose replied with a smile. My heart began to raise. Why am i feeling this? I'm not having feeling for Rose...am i?

**Time Skip**

It's been a day since our four warriors left Aurum and they knew Palladia wouldn't be far. It was dark and rainy as they reach Palladia. They hid their horses in the woods and walked into the village, their hoods protecting them from the glares of the villagers.

They walked until they reach a hotel called "The Golden Pegasus" and Ninel was about to go in, when Da Shan stopped her.

"Ninel, are you sure we should go in?" Da Shan asked the vermillion-haired teen. Ninel looked into the worried eyes of her boyfriend.

"I know you're worried, but if we want to find out more about Palladia we should investigate and maybe ask if we could stay for the night" Ninel answered nudging at Taiyoo and Zeo, who were trembling by the cold, since it was close to winter.

"You're right, but let's keep our guard" Da Shan said before opening the door, letting Ninel, Taiyoo and Zeo in. The four Warriors looked around and saw the hotel tender. It was a man in his early forties. He had red spiked hair and golden-brown eyes. Ninel walked up to him and coughed trying to get his attention.

"Umm...Hello?" Ninel said. The man looked up with suspicious eyes.

"What can i do for you, miss" he said.

"Me and my comrades need a place to stay" Ninel replied.

"Ah...well. I think we have rooms left" He said before looking up the stairs behind him.

"GINGKA!" he yelled, moments later a boy who looked like a 15-year old version of the man came down the stairs.

"Yes, Father" he said, while looking a the four with surprise eyes.

"Please bring these Guest to a room" the man ordered. Gingka nodded and walked up the stairs.

"My son will bring you to your rooms, warriors of Aurum" he said. Taiyoo eyes wided in shock, as Zeo was about to pull his sword until Da Shan stopped him.

"How do you know?" Da Shan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Someone told me you would come and i can help you, please follow my son" the man said pointing at the steps.

"Should we trust him?" Taiyoo asked. Ninel thought for a while before saying.

"I guess we should" Ninel said, glaring at Da Shan, so he wouldn't dare say anything. The black-haired Chinese fell in silent, as he followed Ninel up the stairs.

**Taiyoo's pov:**

We followed Gingka, the man's son as he lead us into a room with food.

"We have waited for you, please make your self feel at home" he said in a friendly tone. I was too hungry to complain so i just did what was told.

After a while the Man came into the room.

"Well, warrior of Aurum, welcome to Palladia" the man said.

"Who are you" i asked.

"My name is Ryo. A friend of mine, the black Witch told me to tell you this" Ryo said.

"What?" asked Zeo.

"The History of Palladia" Ryo replied. I looked at the others then back to Ryo as he began to talk.

"This started not long ago, maybe about 10 years ago."started Ryo. "Since the fall of the true King and Queen of Palladia. But you should know that Palladia isn't the real name of this Kingdom, it's...

...Lillium!"

* * *

Me: DUM DUM DUMMMMM! CLIFFHANGER!. But well, another mystery solved, but how would this end? Who is the black Witch? And Cole is getting pretty close to Rose don't ya think? Find out more next chapter.

BTW: the song is from Tiffany Alvord. It's called unforgettable


	6. Palladia's History part 2

Me: Hey i'm back with another chapter.

Okay to make things clear: A Few of you have asked, if i'm working on this story with **Grace** since i'm using "Lilium" from her story "Dames of Lilium". But i'm not. I asked Grace for permission to use Lilium cause i thought it could heat up the battle in the end. I hope that could set thing clear.

So, i don't own anything besides my OCs and the idea. Please R&R

* * *

"Lilium!" Ninel gasped in shock.

"Yes, Lilium is the real name of Palladia. Eleven years ago the true King and Queen of Lilium were murdered in a fire. Queen Diana was responsible for it." explained Ryo.

"But didn't anyone worry about it?" asked Taiyoo.

"No since no one knew that the fire was set on purpose" Ryo answered.

"How do you know all this stuff" Da Shan asked.

"I was Queen Tamara's and King Fernando's advisor" Ryo confessed.

"And you didn't do anything to help them?" asked Ninel.

"Fernando, wanted me to make sure the princess of Lilium would survive. Princess Ninel" Ryo bowed at Ninel.

"You mean she's the..." Taiyoo said shocked. Da Shan and Zeo looked at Ninel with open mouths.

"The true Heir and future Queen of Lilium, yes. Princess Ninel, you have to save your Kingdom" Ryo said.

"But...i..." Ninel stuttered still in shock. The vermillion-haired teen, suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Ninel!" Da Shan called after his girlfriend, but Ryo stopped him from going after her.

"No, the princess of Lilium, has to fulfill her destiny. She would need some time to think" the red-haired man said.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Zeo, who had remained silent for a while.

"Well, i heard that Queen Diana is planning on a war on Aurum, with the help of Mortem and Romania" Ryo said.

"That's not good. Aurum hasn't still recovered from Rago. How can Kiara, hold up against a war with three Kingdoms at once with only about 200 warriors?" asked Taiyoo.

"Lady Taiyoo, you have forgotten about Dhrana and Pandora. Maybe those Kingdoms are ready to fight on the side of Aurum" Gingka said.

"Well we have to see. First off all we need to tell Kiara about the things we found out. And we can be sure, Queen Diana is behind all those murder plots against her" Da Shan said with a worried expression.

"Ah yes, Queen Kiara needs to watch her back. In these days, the queen is not even save in her own castle" Ryo said with a warning undertone.

**Back at Aurum:**

Clashes of swords were heard in the training room. Kiara was using the time she had to focus on her fighting skills. Right now she was fighting against Crystal, Alec and Keo. All three were equally match and worth a warrior of Aurum.

"Enough!" Kiara said after 2 hours of non-stop fighting. All four were out of breath.

"Not bad Keo" Alec complimented his friend.

"Not bad yourself" Keo replied. Crystal, was busy watching Kiara. She knew her friend was in deep thoughts.

"If only i could help her" Crystal whispered.

"Who" a deep voice asked behind her. The hazel-brown haired teen, turned around, facing Dynamis. Now she noticed that she was alone in the training room.

"Oh hey Dynamis." Crystal replied, smiling at her boyfriend. It was funny how fate has worked on those two, or better Aurora. Crystal's heart began to ache as she remembered her best friend. Aurora died during a fire. She and Toby gave their life saving a famers' family from death.

"You didn't answer my question" Dynamis said, putting his arms, around his girlfriend's waist.

"Kiara. I'm not worthy, being a warrior if i can't help the queen" Crystal said.

"Crystal, there are things that not even you could stop. This is another adventure we're gonna solve together." Dynamis said gently.

"Thank you Dynamis" Crystal said, kissing the light purple haired boy on the cheeks.

**With Ninel:**

Ninel was outside of the "Golden Pegasus" thinking about Ryo's words. She knew that something was up with her past, but finding it out, was to much for her.

"I'll get back what was mine!" the goldenrod eyed teen said to herself, anger raising up in her.

* * *

Me: Her ends Palladia's History part two. I hope it was exciting to read.

BTW i need some Appearance suggestion for Dhrana's, Pandora's, Romania's and Mortem's Rulers:

**Dhrana:**

King Xever (43), Queens Lydia (40) and Princess Rebecca (14)

**Pandora:**

King Orion (25) and Queen Melina (20)

**Romania:**

King Merlock (67) and Prince Radius (25)

**Mortem:**

Queen Dania (70), King Philipp(72) and Prince Felix(24)

if you've got any ideas, send them in. So i'll see ya in the next chapter, BYE


	7. The Reason is You

Me: Hey i'm back with another chapter.

This one will be a sugar chapter in honor of the boy OCs i have. That means AlexXHikaru, KageXMadoka and a surprise couple.

I don't own anything except the idea and my OCs. Please read and review

* * *

**Madoka's pov:**

It was a day sine Ninel, Da Shan, Zeo and Taiyoo came back from their trip to Palladia or better say Lilium. Finding out that Ninel was also a princess shock everyone.

"I guess there are more to this than we thought" Keo said. I sighed, tired of all the research i had to do. It was a mystery after another.

"I think you should take a rest, Madoka" a soft voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Kage leaning on the door.

"I guess i should. I bet i look horrible" i smiled tired while covering my face. Kage chuckled and walked to me. I felt soft hands removing my hand from my face. Kage was only inches away from me.

"No matter how you look, you'll always be beautiful" he whispered before kissing me. I felt a blush raising up on my cheeks. I love him, i knew that.

_So hot sparks are flying, this is love in wintertime  
Met you on fifth avenue  
Never talked around at you  
So hot sparks are flying, this is love in wintertime  
Met you on fifth avenue  
I love to smile  
And the reason is you_

**Outside, Alec' pov:**

I was outside thinking about many things, while training. That Ninel was also a princess surprised me. Now that she knew that she was very determined in saving her Kingdom.

"I bet Ninel and Kiara are planning on something" an angelic voice said. I turned around, facing the most beautiful angel i could ever meet. Hikaru!

"You think?" i asked her.

"Yeah. It's obvious that there's gonna be another War" Hikaru said with a hint of worry.

"Is that worrying you?" i asked. Hikaru sighed, looking at me with her bright amethyst eyes.

"There will be deaths" she said "I don't want to lose you" her last words were more like a whisper. I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked getting mad. I kissed her cheek and hugged her by the waist.

"Even if i die. It wouldn't stop me from loving you" i said.

"Alec!" she smiled "You're the cheesiest person i ever met"

"One of my specialties" i laughed Cole-Like

_So hot sparks are flying, this is love in wintertime  
Met you on fifth avenue  
Never talked around at you  
So hot sparks are flying, this is love in wintertime  
Met you on fifth avenue  
I love to smile  
And the reason is you_

_**In the Woods:**_

_It was sunny, birds flew around and the air had the sent of spring_

_A golden-brown haired girl was sleeping peacefully. Next to her sat a black-haired boy, looking at the girl with fascinated eyes._

_"Stop staring at me" the girl growled playfully._

_"Make me, sweetheart" the boy cooed. The girl suddenly tackled the boy to the ground._

_"Will you stop?" she asked looking at the boy with her chestnut-brown eyes._

_"Kiss me and i'll stop" the boy said suddenly, causing the girl to blush. She got of him and ran out of the woods, the boy on her tail. He grabbed her by the waist, not letting go._

_"Let me go, Cole" she said in a demanding tone, while struggling._

_"Say you love me, Rose" Cole requested. Rose smiled while turning her head, bright green eyes met chestnut-brown ones._

_"I Love you" she whispered._

_So hot sparks are flying, this is love in wintertime  
Met you on fifth avenue  
Never talked around at you  
So hot sparks are flying, this is love in wintertime  
Met you on fifth avenue  
I love to smile  
And the reason is you_

Cole turned over on his bed, smiling in the process...

* * *

Me: **Love** isn't having 500 pictures of him/her on your phone.  
**Love** isn't when you text him/her day and night.  
**Love **isn't when he/she buys you expensive gifts.  
**Love **isn't when you talk to him/her 24/7.  
**Love **isn't when you ditch your friends for him/her.  
**Love **is when you do anything to be with him/her even for a short while.  
**Love** is when you just want him/her to be happy.  
**Love **is when you think about him/her 24/7.  
**Love **is when you can't help feeling just a little bit jealous when he/she is talking to other girls/boys and not you.  
**Love **is when you remember the songs he/she dedicated to you.  
**Love **is when you can go to him/her at your worst.  
**Love** is when everything reminds you of him/her.  
**Love** is when you get butterflies just hearing him/her names.  
**Love is when he/she breaks your heart and still you love him/her with all the little pieces.**

I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think. The song is The Reason is you by Tiffany Alvord

* * *

BTW i need some Appearance suggestion for Dhrana's and Mortem's Rulers:

**Dhrana:**

King Xever (43), Queens Lydia (40) and Princess Rebecca (14)

**Pandora:**

King Orion (25):Short golden blonde hair and bright sapphire blue colored eyes. He is a tall (around 6'1") young man with peaches and cream complexion. King Orion has a goatee styled beard.

Queen Melina (20): Small and (around 5'4") petite young lady with lustrous black hair that is often tied in a side plait. She also has brown colored eyes with a pale tan skin tone color.

**Romania:**

King Merlock (67): He has shoulder length grayish blue hair and pale green colored eyed. King Merlock has a very pale, almost white colored skin. The old King has a huge crescent-shaped scar under his right eye. He stands around 5'10".

Prince Radius (25): tall fellow and he stands around 6'1. He has short and kept auburn colored wavy hair and pale green colored eyes. Radius has the same albino skin complexion like his father.

**Mortem:**

Queen Dania (70), King Philipp(72) and Prince Felix(24)

if you've got any ideas, send them in. Thank you Grace for the suggestions on Pandora's and Romania's rulers. Also, please note that it would help me a lot if there is suggestion for the whole family.

So i'll see ya in the next chapter, BYE


End file.
